Puzzle Piece
by dhahransioux
Summary: A new girl enters the lives of the gang. Who is she? How will the group be effected by her? Multi-Chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1

I don't know how someone could be so cruel to another human being. Destroy someone and not even care. Make them afraid to breath or even blink wrong. But that is exactly what that monster did to her. The bastard hurt the love of my life and I'm not going to sit around and watch him end it. Cause that's not who I am. I protect the ones I love.

_Six month earlier_

"Oh my gosh you guys have to come see this." Cat practically yells, running up to the group and bumping into Jade and Beck.

"Gosh, Cat watch out." Jade says with menace in her voice, "You nearly knocked me down."

"Sorry Jade, I was just really excited." Cat says looking down. She hates when Jade was mean to her.

"So, what do you want us to see Cat?" Tori questions. Placing her hand on Cat's shoulder to cheer her up. While glaring at Jade.

"Yeah, what is sooo important that you had to hit me?" Jade asks ignoring Tori's stare.

"Just follow me and you'll find out" Cat states before running off towards the Black Box theater.

"Okay, I guess we're going that way." Says Tori looking between her friends before following the red-head to the theater. As the group got closer they could hear someone playing a piano and doing a pretty good job too. When everyone was in front of the doors leading into the theater. Cat put her forefinger up to lips telling everyone to be quiet. She then opened the door as quietly as possible and made her way inside. When everyone was inside she points to the stage where the music was coming from. Up on the stage sitting at a piano was a girl about their age, with black hair with red streaks that went down past her shoulders, and what looked like a tattoo in the shape of a crescent moon on her left wrist. She was playing the most beautiful song the group had ever heard. As the group moved closer to get a better view the song ended, much to everyone's regret. Tori and Cat were the first to start clapping, soon joined by Beck, André, and Robby, even Jade started clapping. Upon hearing applause. The girl turns around blushing and giving the group a better look at the new student. She is wearing a dark blue shirt with a black vest over it, black skinny jeans and converse that had blood splatter print.

"Sorry, I thought I was alone." the girl says bashfully, not looking up and keeping her gaze towards the floor. "It was such a gorgeous piano I couldn't resist playing it." the girl continues, finally looking up at the group if front of her, giving the group a view at her hazel-green eyes.

"That was amazing where did you learn to play like that?" André exclaims still clapping and in awe-struck by the girl on the stage.

"Ya, I've never heard anything so pretty before." Cat chimes in not wanting to be left out.

"Thanks, my mom played once for me when I was little and I always thought it was the most beautiful thing I ever heard, so when I got old enough I taught myself how to play." the girl says still blushing, but glad someone likes her song.

"I've never heard that song before. What's it called?" Andre asks. Never taking he's eyes off of the girl.

"It doesn't have a name yet." the girl says tentatively, but talking a little more loudly.

"Does it have any lyrics?" Tori asks walking towards the end of the stage.

"Yeah it does. But they're not finished yet." the girl says standing up and walking to the edge of the stage where Tori was standing. Looking over the people in front of her cautiously.

"By the way I'm Tori and these are my friends." Tori says pointing to the group standing behind her.

"Yeah, I'm not your friend." Jade says making everyone look at her. Tori just rolls her eyes and looks back at the girl who was trying not to smile at what Jade said.

"Hi, I'm Cat." Cat says as she joins Tori at the end of the stage. Bouncing up and down as she goes with not a care in the world and the worlds biggest smile on her face.

"I'm Caleigh. Caleigh Connors." the girl says shyly, jumping off the stage so she was eye level with everyone. Down on the ground the group could see she's just a little taller than Cat but not as tall as Tori or Jade and has a small scar over her left eye brow. She also looked a little tense, but they just chalked that up to being the new girl, at a new school, talking to strange people.

"Nice to meet you Caleigh." says Tori holding out her hand to shake Caleigh's and noticing the girl flinch. Caleigh realizing what Tori was doing, took her hand and shook it. Hoping Tori didn't notice her odd reaction to the gesture. Tori did notice and thought it was odd that the girl flinch, but ignored it. "That's Andre, Robby, Beck, and Jade." Tori continues, releasing Caleigh's hand and pointing to the respective parties while naming them.

"Nice to meet you all." Caleigh says politely. Relieved Tori didn't comment on her strange behavior and scolding herself for flinching at the friendly gesture.

"Back at ya." Andre, Beck, and Robby says at the same time, looking at each other with questioning looks, trying to understand the girls strange demeanor.

"Whatever. I'm hungry lets get lunch." Jade huffs rolling her eye's, bored and a little curious of the new girl. She turns on her heels leaving the group behind and heading to the Asphalt Cafe outside, without another word.

"Sorry about her." Beck says embarrassed by his ex-girlfriend's attitude ."You get use to it." he states before walking out of the Black Box to find Jade and to scold her for not being nicer to Caleigh.

"Any ways. Do you want to come eat lunch with us?" Tori asks looking at Caleigh, hoping to make up for Jade's bad attitude.

"I don't know." Caleigh says timidly. Thinking back on all her odd behavior.

"Please come eat with us. It will be fun." Cat chimes in. Walking over to Caleigh with a puppy dog look on her face. Caleigh thinks a moment. Looking between the four people, still in the theater, in front of her.

"Okay, sure." Caleigh says picking up her backpack and giving Cat a half-smile.

"YAY!" Cat yells, running over to Caleigh and enveloping her in a big hug.

"Um...Little Red...I don't think she can breathe." Andre states walking over to pull Cat off of Caleigh.

"Thanks." Caleigh says laughing, while trying to get oxygen back in her lungs.

"Sorry." Cat says grabbing Caleigh's hand and dragging her outside to lunch. Andre, Robby, and Tori laugh as they run down the halls after Cat and Caleigh.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

Cat dragged Caleigh over to the table the group almost always sat at, with her food in one hand and Caleigh's wrist in the other.

"Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?" Cat asks Caleigh when they get to the table. Before swinging her leg over the bench to sit down and pulling Caleigh down beside her.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm not really hungry." Caleigh says just as her stomach growls. Make her blush at how loud it was.

"Really, cause your stomach says other wise." Andre counters sitting down on the bench across from Cat and Caleigh, with his own lunch. Tori right behind him.

"Okay, so maybe I am a little hungry, but it's cool." Caleigh says not looking up and picking at some skin on her fingers.

"If you don't have any money. I can lend you some." Tori says sitting down next to André.

"No, it's okay." Caleigh says looking at Tori. "Really, I don't normally eat lunch." Caleigh says seeing everyone staring at her sceptically.

"Okay." Andre says sceptically. "So Caleigh, what school did you just transfer from?" He asks, knowing any further questions on the previous subject was pointless.

"Actually, I just moved here." Caleigh says relived that André changed the subject. She hates answering those type of questions.

"Cool where from?" Robby asks finally joining the group for lunch and sitting down on the bench next to Cat.

"Yeah, where did everybody's new play thing come from?" Jade asks sarcastically coming out of no where, with Beck at her side.

"Jade, be nice." Beck scolds, going around the table to sit by Robby. Making Jade sit next to Caleigh.

"No, it's okay." Caleigh says, looking at Beck, before turning her attention back to Jade, scowling. "I just moved here from Miami."

"Oh really... that's so cool. I always wanted to go to Miami." Tori says in between bites of her salad.

"One time my brother meet a clown in Miami." Cat says as if it was relevant to the conversation. Making Caleigh look around the table for an answer.

"Umm..." Caleigh starts before seeing Beck shake his head, no.

"It's better if you don't ask." Beck says quietly.

"So why did you move out here?" Andre asks Caleigh.

"My dad got a promotion and he's firm moved him out here." Caleigh replies. Not really wanting to talk about her father.

"Cool." Cat says with a mouth full of food. Making it hard for the group to understand her. Caleigh nods her head and looks off to the side of her, staring at nothing in particular.

"So, how have you liked your first day so far?" Robby asks.

"It's been alright." Caleigh says looking back towards the table.

"Anything interesting happen to you yet?" Beck asks before taking a sip of his coffee. Caleigh thinks a moment.

"Actually. Yes." Caleigh says smiling.

"Ooh. What?" Cat asks pulling on Caleigh's sleeve. Making Caleigh chuckle.

"I met you guys." Caleigh says looking around the table, smiling.

"Awe that it sooo sweet." Cat exclaims pulling Caleigh into another hug.

"Cat I can't breathe." Caleigh says hoarsely, but still chuckling.

"Oh, sorry." Cat says releasing Caleigh in the process.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

_One week later_

Tori was standing at her locker getting some books out when she felt someone behind her. Tori turns her head, seeing Caleigh standing there, with her head bowed.

"Oh, hi, Caleigh. What's up?" Tori asks adjusting the strap on her backpack and turning around to face Caleigh.

"I was wondering if I could borrow your notes for Mr. Zaine's class. I kinda lost mine" Caleigh asks not looking up.

"Yeah, oh course you can." Tori says looking through her bag for the notes."Here you go." Tori says pulling the notes out and handing them to Caleigh.

"Thanks." Caleigh states taking the notes but not looking up.

"Is everything okay? Did something happen during the weekend?" Tori asks sensing somethings wrong and shutting her locker.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I just... I just... I have to go." Caleigh says moving her foot around in little circles. Before turning and leaving, heading towards the stairs.

"Hey, Vega. What's up with Caleigh?" Jade asks Tori after she passes Caleigh on the stairs with her head still down.

"I don't know. She's been like that all morning." Tori says looking at Jade. "I was hoping you would know." Tori continues worrying about her new friend.

"No. I don't. She's been avoiding me all morning" Jade says just as worried as Tori. Not that she would admit it to anyone though. She has a reputation to protect, after all. But since she first heard Caleigh play, all she wanted to do was be near her and get to know her. Though she didn't know why yet.

_Later that day_

The gang was having lunch at their normal table. Trying to fight off the heat and the bugs. Talking about nothing in particular and working on homework.

"Hey guys do you know where Caleigh is? She's usually here by now." Robby asks looking up from the paper he was working on. "And she promised she would help me on my paper for history, today at lunch."

"Yeah, come to think of it she usually here first." Beck says agreeing with Robby and looking around the Asphalt café for her. "And where's Tori and Cat?" he asks looking back at his friends.

"Well, Cat is working on something for her theater class and Tori's helping Trina with... something." Andre says looking up from his keyboard at Beck and Robby.

"Hey, there's Jade over by the grub truck, lets ask her." Beck says pointing over to the truck. Beck, Andre, and Robby get up from the table and make their way over to Jade.

"Hey Jade have you seen Caleigh?" Beck asks once the guys get close.

"Yeah, she said she would help me today at lunch." Robby says.

"I saw her this morning and she was acting really weird." Jade says looking at the boys. Just then Sinjin comes up behind Jade, out of know where.

"I saw her." Sinjin says smelling Jade's hair, till she gives him, her signature death glare and pulls out her scissors, waving them in front of his face. Sinjin backs off, trying not to pee himself. "She's in the library." he says before running off, away from Jade and her scissors.

The three boys and Jade start walking off towards the library. When they get there they see Caleigh sitting at one of the tables talking to someone on her Pear phone. Not being able to make out what she's saying. Caleigh hearing something, looks up and stops talking. Jade stares in shock, when she sees a bruise under Caleigh's left eye.

'What the hell happened?' Jade thinks.

"I have to go, someone wants me. Yeah, bye." Caleigh says to the person on the other end. Before ending the call. "Hey guys." Caleigh says looking down again and putting her phone in her bag, which was on the table in front of her.

"Caleigh, what the hell happened to your eye?" Jade asks angrily, concern written on her face. Stomping over to Caleigh she lifts Caleigh's head up to get a better look at her eye. Jade gasps in shock seeing that Caleigh's eye looks much worse up close.

"It's nothing. I...I hit it yesterday." Caleigh replies, trying to look away, but not being able to cause of Jade's grip on her face.

"Holy Shit! On what?" Beck asks walking up to Caleigh and tilting her head to the side, also gasping upon seeing her eye up close.

"Umm...on the... the corner of my door." Caleigh says hesitantly. Knocking away Beck and Jade's hands she stands up and turns away from the group, hugging herself.

"You sure it was a door?" Andre asks. Walking up to Caleigh and putting a hand on her shoulder. Caleigh tenses at the question, desperately trying not to cry. She can't stand crying in front of people.

"Caleigh. If someone hit you, you need to tell us or at least tell an adult." Robby suggests.

"I ran into my door. That's it. Okay?" Caleigh yells shaking off Andre's hand and picking up her bag "Okay?" she says glaring at Robby before leaving the library as fast as she can.

"Nice going Shapiro." Jade says before running after Caleigh, Andre right on her heels.

"What did I do?" Robby asks Beck.

"Nothing Rob. It's, just... complicated." Beck says walking over to Robby and giving him a pat on the back. "Come on lets go to class." he suggests, as the bell rings, walking over to the door waiting for Robby to follow.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

Jade and Andre make their way through the swarm of people who were trying to get to class. Keeping their eye's on Caleigh so they wouldn't lose her in the growing crowd.

"Caleigh, wait." Jade yells over the crowd of people. Caleigh not hearing or not listening keeps walking as fast as she can through the hall. Tori who sees Caleigh running past her with Jade and Andre chasing after, turns and runs after.

"Jade." Tori screams. "I don't care what she did, please don't kill her." Tori continues still running after the her and Andre. Jade stops in her tracks, turning around and nearly make Andre run into her.

"I'm not trying to kill her Vega, I'm trying to save her." Jade says before turning back around to catch Caleigh.

"Wait, what?" Tori asks as she gets to Andre. "Andre whats going on?" Tori asks wanting some answers.

"Come on I'll explain on the way." Andre says to Tori grabbing her wrist and continuing down the hall. Following the way Jade had gone and explaining to Tori what she had missed at lunch,and about Caleigh's black-eye.

"I miss lunch for one day and the world falls apart." Tori quips as Andre finishes the story. "Wait, where did they go?" Tori asks stopping to look around the now deserted hall.

"I don't know." Andre says also stopping and looking around. *beep, beep* Andre pulls out his phone and looks at the screen. "Jade found Caleigh. They're in the Black Box." Andre says looking up from his phone and at Tori.

-Line Break-

After Jade yells at Tori, she goes to find Caleigh again.

'Damn Vega, now I lost her.' Jade thinks as she turns down the hall leading to the Black Box, barely seeing the doors shut. 'Got ya.' thinks Jade after seeing the doors shut and picks up her pace. As Jade gets to the doors she takes a deep breath trying to calm herself down a little before she goes inside and confronts Caleigh. Jade opens the doors and steps inside, looking around the room for any sign of Caleigh. As Jade scans the room she sees movement from behind the curtains on the stage.

"Caleigh I saw the curtains move. You might as well come out and face me." Jade says trying to stay as calm as she can. Caleigh moves out slowly from behind the curtains, head bowed and tears falling down her face. She walks over to the piano and sits down on the bench, not saying a word or looking at Jade. Jade pulls out her phone and texts Andre where she is.

"Wh-who are you calling?" Caleigh asks standing and preparing to run again, fear lacing her voice.

"I'm not calling anyone. I'm texting Andre where we are." Jade says putting her phone down and looking up at Caleigh curiously.

"W-why?" Caleigh asks walking to the edge of the stage and wiping her eyes with the backs of her hands.

*sigh* "Because he was worried about you, too." Jade states moving away from the doors and closer to Caleigh.

"W-wait, too?" Caleigh asks jumping off the stage and walking up to Jade, staring in her eye's like they held all the answers.

"Yeah, too." Jade says not understanding the question and backing up a little away from Caleigh's intense stare.

"You were worried about me?" Caleigh asks tears forming in her eyes again.

*sigh* "Yes." Jade says knowing it's the truth and what Caleigh needs to hear. Caleigh moved closer to Jade but before she could do or say anything, Tori and Andre burst through the doors running full speed and panting.

"There...you...two...are." Andre says slowing down and walking over to the stage still out of breath. "We... thought... we had... lost you." Andre says panting. Leaning over and holding a chair to keep his balance.

"Ooohhh. I'm never running again." Tori chuckles, still panting and putting one of her hands on her chest.

"I thought you just texted Andre?" Caleigh asks looking at Jade then at Tori while edging her way around Jade and towards the doors.

"I did. Vega must have tagged along." Jade says stepping in front of Caleigh, blocking her path.

"Oh." Caleigh says stopping looking at Jade with a 'please just let me go' look. Jade just smirks and shakes her head no.

"So, you gonna tell us why you ran off and made me run?" Andre asks not noticing the exchange between Jade and Caleigh. Andre walks up to Caleigh extending his hand to place on Caleigh's shoulder, but before he can Caleigh stepped back out-of-the-way eye's wide with fear. Andre stops and puts his hand down by his side, looking puzzled. He then turns his head towards Jade and Tori who were standing off to the side. Jade and Tori shrug and look back at Caleigh, giving her a questioning look.

"I didn't tell you to come after me." Caleigh says trying to cover up her blunder.

"Yeah, but I thought Robby made you cry and...and I..." Andre says blushing and tripping over his words towards the end.

"And you, what?" Caleigh asks warmly coming closer to Andre, hesitantly putting her hand on his upper arm and smiling.

"And I couldn't bear to think of you hurting." Andre says blushing even more than before. Caleigh seems taken a back for a moment. She then pulls Andre's arm down making him bend a little and shocking everyone when she gives him a peck on the cheek. Caleigh raises back up and gives the most sincere, genuine smile in her life before skipping (yes skipping) out of the theater and to her next class. Andre raises back up putting his hand over the cheek that Caleigh just kissed and smiling like a fool.

"That just happened, right?" Andre asks looking around at Tori and Jade. Both girls shake their head yes, still in shock. "Awesome." is all he can say staring at the spot Caleigh had just been standing.

"Okay, Romeo, I think we should get to class." Tori says finally finding her voice. Tori and Andre make their way out of the theater and to class, leaving Jade alone. Jade just stands there still in shock. 'What just happened here?' Jade thinks before heading to her own class.

**A/N: Will try to post new chapters ever Wednesday or Thursday. **


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

_Two month later_

It was a Tuesday afternoon at Hollywood Arts. The sun was high in the sky making the temperature in L.A. hotter than normal for a L.A. summer. Jade and Tori were going to the Asphalt Cafe to get something cool to drink, when they see Caleigh getting out of a dark green SUV. Caleigh had missed all her morning classes and hadn't answered any of the gangs messages. Jade even tried to call her, but there was no answer.

After the first black eye incident the gang watched Caleigh like a hawk. That whole week and the one after Caleigh would come to school with a new bruise or cut somewhere on her, though she tried to hide as much of them as she could, but Tori, Jade, or Andre could always tell by the way she acted. Then it just stopped and Caleigh acted like she did her first week at Hollywood Arts. Jade, Tori, and Andre had made a pact that if it happened again they would do something, anything to save the girl they had grown to care for or in Jade and Andre's case love. Though neither one new about the other ones feelings for Caleigh.

From the looks of things in front of them, it had indeed started again. The girls saw, at first glance, that Caleigh looked run-down, like she hadn't slept all night. As Caleigh got nearer they noticed she had a fat lip and a small cut and bruise under her left eye. Though you couldn't see the bruise very well, as it was covered in make-up. Caleigh was also wearing a long-sleeved shirt, which was a little odd thing to do in the middle of summer. Caleigh was in her own little world and hadn't seen Jade or Tori yet.

"Hey Caleigh! Where have you been?" Jade yelled, making Caleigh jump with a start. Caleigh looked around wildly before seeing Jade and Tori standing in the shade of the building. Caleigh seemed to tense a little upon seeing them. As if Jade or Tori were going to hurt her.

"Oh. Hi, Jade. Hi, Tori" Caleigh says timidly, walking over to where the two girls were standing. "I was... umm... at the doctors." Caleigh continued not looking either one in the eye.

"Why? And who was that dropping you off?" Tori asked concern evident in her voice.

"That w-was my dad." Caleigh replied not answering the first part of the question.

"Okay. That answers one question, but what about the other one?" Jade asks knowing Caleigh did it on purpose. Caleigh shifts from one foot to the other, still not looking at either girl.

*sigh* "I-I have a-a little cold." Caleigh stammers. Jade and Tori see tears running down her cheeks and hitting the pavement. With out saying a word Tori envelopes Caleigh in a hug. Caleigh tenses at the touch, but then relaxes in Tori's arms, wrapping her arms around Tori's waist and resting her head on Tori's shoulder, silently crying. Tori gives Jade a look of desperation, the need to help the small girl, one that would break the hardest of hearts.

"Caleigh how long has this been going on?" Jade asks the broken girl in front of her. Caleigh begins crying even harder and tightens her grip around Tori's waist. The scene making Jade and Tori's heart break. "Caleigh I'm sorry, but I... we care about you." Jade continues putting her hand on the broken girl's shoulder. The three girls stand there for what seems like hours, before Caleigh's crying subdues to small hiccups.

Caleigh releases her grip on Tori and moves out of her arms. Jade helps wipe the tears off of Caleigh's face, being careful not to touch her eye or the cut on her left cheek. Jade stops and cups Caleigh's right cheek with her hand, moving her thumb back and forth on the soft, warm skin. Caleigh snuggles into it humming softly.

"Caleigh, please. I have to know." Jade says gently, not moving her hand away. Caleigh looks into Jade's eyes searchingly.

"I...I can't." Caleigh says moving away from Jade and facing away from her and Tori.

"You can't or you won't?" Jade asks angrily, turning Caleigh around harshly.

"I CAN'T. OKAY. If I DO, I'm DEAD." Caleigh screams at Jade before realizing she has said too much. Jade and Tori stare at Caleigh in disbelief. "Please, forget what I said... Please." Caleigh begs Jade and Tori, the look of absolute terror on her face. Just as she is about to say something else her phone goes off. She pulls it out of her bag, reads it eye's going wide with fear, and answers it.

"H-hello." Caleigh says looking away from the two girls, listening to the person on the other end, tears streaming down her cheeks once again. "No. It's still lunch." she continues. Jade and Tori exchanged a 'I wonder who that is?' look and move closer to Caleigh. "Yeah, I'll ask one of my friends if I can stay the night at their place." Caleigh says wiping away her tears. "Okay, Bye." Just a soon as the call is over. Caleigh turns her phone off and puts it in her bag. She then walks over to an empty table and sits down, sniffling, not saying a word to either Jade or Tori.

"Was that your dad?" Jade asks walking over to Caleigh and sitting down next to her, not being able to wait any longer.

"Yes." Caleigh says looking over at Jade.

"What did he want?" Tori asks joining Jade and Caleigh at the table.

"He wanted to let me know that he was having a business dinner/party at the house tonight and not to come home." Caleigh says looking up at Tori.

"Wait he really said 'not to come home'?" Tori asks, not believing someones father would actually say something like that.

"Yep. So I kinda need a place to stay tonight." Caleigh answers, sheepishly. She looks at Tori, then to Jade pleading with her eyes to help her.

"You can stay at my house." Tori answers before Jade even got a chance.

"Your parents won't mind?" Caleigh asks getting excited.

"Nope. They always said if a friend was in trouble it was no problem and you're kind of in trouble." Tori says making Caleigh blush in embarrassment. Suddenly Jade stands up and grabs Tori's wrist.

"Vega, mind if I have a word with you?" Jade asks before dragging Tori away from Caleigh, so she was out of ear shot.

"Jade, what is your problem?" Tori asks Jade yanking her wrist out of Jade's hand and rubbing it.

"Maybe, I wanted Caleigh to stay at my house." Jade says ignoring Tori's question. Tori look taken aback by the statement, before laughing.

"Jade do you really think that would be a good idea?" Tori asks still chuckling. Now it was Jades turn to be confused.

"What?" Jade asks still confused by Tori's question.

"Oh come on Jade. I know you like Caleigh." Tori states matter of factually. Jade's mouth drops in shock, before she becomes angry.

"Who told you?" Jade asks grabbing Tori's shirt and pulling her close glaring at her.

"No one told me Jade." Tori says pulling out of Jade's grasp. "You act totally different around her and you care about her. That was a big indicator that you liked her." Tori says staring Jade down, wanting her to deny it.

"Oh." Jade says. "Then why would it be a bad idea for her to come to my house.?" Jade continues.

"Cause, Caleigh needs help and you might... well you might try something with her." Tori replies. Jade gives a hearty laugh smacking Tori on the arm.

"Fare enough Vega." Jade chuckles. "But if YOU try anything with her, I will come through your window when you're sleeping and kill you with my scissors. Got it?" Jade says glaring at Tori with a look that would make most people pee their pants.

"Got it." Tori says gulping.

"Good." Jade says smirking. "Lets go get Caleigh, before I change my mind." Jade says before walking off to where they had left Caleigh.

'This friendship will be the death of me.' Tori thinks before walking off after Jade.

**A/N: Tried to wait till midnight but I gave up. Lol. Happy Reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay first I would like to thank all of the people who are following/reading this. Didn't think anyone would read it, much less follow it, so thank you.**

Ch.6

Jade and Tori thought it was better just to take Caleigh to the Vega's house, than have her get pelted with questions from their friends and her teachers.

"Caleigh are you alright?" Jade asks Caleigh who is in the front seat of Jade's car, the girl looking around wildly, waiting for something or someone to jump out and attack her.

"Y-y-yeah, I'm f-f-fine." Caleigh says almost stuttering. Still looking around bewildered.

"Really, 'cause you don't look fine." Tori says leaning forward from her spot in the back set.

"Yeah, the shovel in the back is kinda freaking me out." Caleigh says looking back at Tori then at the shovel.

"Jade why do you still have a shovel in your car?" Tori asks Jade in disbelief.

"My older brother is a gardener and borrows my car sometimes." Jade says shrugging. "Look if it freaks you out that much I can put it in the trunk." Jade says looking at Caleigh.

"No, i-it's fine." Caleigh says giving Jade an unconvincing smile and trying to play it off as if it doesn't really bug her and failing.

"Wait, you have an older brother?" Tori asks in disbelief.

"Yep." Jade says, turning down the street that led to the Vega's house.

"Weeell... what's his name?" Tori asks poking Jade's arm until she answered.

"Jordan." Jade says turning into the Vega's drive way. "We're here." Jade continues putting the car in park and getting out.

The three girls make their way into the house. Tori immediately goes to the kitchen to pour the girls some pink lemonade. Jade makes herself comfortable on one of the orange sofas in the room. Caleigh stands by the front door awkwardly shifting from on foot to the other, glancing around the gorgeous home she found herself in.

"Caleigh you can sit down." Tori says from the kitchen when she sees Caleigh still standing.

"Um..." Caleigh start before getting interrupted.

"I don't bite..." Jade says from the couch. "...Hard." Jade continues licking her lips seductively and patting the space next to her.

"U-uh... okay." Caleigh says walking over to Jade and sitting down next to her. Jade chuckling to herself at how cute Caleigh is when she's nervous.

"So, Caleigh. What exactly does your dad do?" Tori asks curiously, walking over to the two girls handing each one a glass of lemonade.

"W-w-what do you mean?" Caleigh asks shifting uncomfortably back and forth in her seat.

"I think she means what job does your dad have." Jade says turning her head to glare at Tori briefly.

"Yeah, that's what I meant, sorry." Tori says kicking herself mentally and siting on the other couch.

"Oh... H-he's a Lawyer for some powerful Law Firm." Caleigh says taking a sip of the sweet, pink liquid.

"Ohh." Jade says. Her eyes going wide and looking at Tori who had the same expression on her face.

They both knew if they were going to help Caleigh, it was going to be even harder now. If her dad was some big, powerful lawyer, he would have everyone on his side. They would believe his word before they would take the word of some teenager. Jade knew, her dad was a lawyer, she got so many 'get out of jail free' cards just because of who her dad was. This was gonna be so much harder than they both thought.

"So, Caleigh what do you want to do?" Tori asks pulling herself out of her inner battle.

"Um... I-I don't know what you mean." Caleigh say bashfully. She's never had real friends before.

"I mean do you want to watch a movie or just... I don't know... hang out and talk." Tori says putting her glass on the coffee table in front of her.

"Oh... um... I-I don't know... I-I guess we could watch a movie." Caleigh says thinking over her options.

"I got a movie we could watch." Jade says smirking.

"NO. UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCE AM I WATCHING THAT MOVIE." Tori screams, standing and putting her hands on her hips.

"Wait. What movie." Caleigh asks genuinely curious.

"Only the greatest movie on earth." Jade says digging through her bag on the floor.

"Ha. No it's not." Tori says standing over Jade arms crossed.

"Will SOMEONE tell me what MOVIE." Caleigh says standing to her feet glaring at Jade and Tori.

"Fine tell her." Tori says to Jade giving up and throwing herself on the couch in defeat.

Caleigh turns and faces Jade, waiting. Jade stands with the movie in her hand, but at an angle you couldn't see what it was. She walks up to Caleigh, so close Jade could feel Caleigh's breath hit her lips. Jade leans forward and to the side so her mouth was next to Caleigh's right ear.

"The Scissoring." Jade says whispering into Caleigh's ear before moving back and winking at Caleigh. She moves around Caleigh, noticing her shiver, and puts the movie into the DVD player. "Let the games begin." Jade says pushing play and sitting down on the couch that Tori wasn't occupying.

"Caleigh do you mind sitting with me, I-I hate this movie." Tori asks the look of desperation in her eyes.

"No problem." Caleigh says siting next to Tori. "This movie freaked me out the fist time I saw it, but now it is one of my favorite movies." Caleigh continues, grabbing Tori's hand and giving it a light squeeze.

Jade catching the small gesture gives Tori her signature glare, Tori gives Jade a smug smile and snuggled closer to Caleigh. If she had to watch this movie, then she was going to make Jade regret choosing it, and if that meant snuggling into Caleigh and holding her hand, than so be it.

'Yes, let the games begin.' Tori thought before directing her attention to the TV screen.

**A/N: Okay for some reason this story is getting harder to write. But I love writing it, so it's weird. If you like Cori, I suggest reading 'Dead to You' by waitwhathuh. I'm a BIG Jori shipper, but it is a very awesome story. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you again for all the reviews and follows. They make my day.**

Ch.7

"Jade, if I have nightmares tonight I'm blaming you." Tori says shaking with fear after watching the movie that Jade chose.

"Oh, grow up Vega. That movie wasn't even that scary." Jade says coming back from the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn.

"Not SCARY! WHAT is wrong with you?" Tori asks grabbing a handful of popcorn and shoving it into her mouth.

"Okay, fine. Caleigh did you..." Jade asks, looking at the spot where Caleigh was sitting at. "...Wait where's Caleigh?" Jade continues when she sees Caleigh's gone.

"I don't know?" Tori answers looking around the room. "Maybe she went to the bathroom." Tori suggests standing up and heading to the down stairs bathroom, only to find it empty.

"Okay? If she's not in the loo, where is she?" Jade asks coming up behind Tori, startling her in the process.

"JE-SU-S, Jade. You scared the chizz out of me." Tori says putting her hand on her heart, trying to steady her breathing.

"Then my work here is done." Jade snickers walking off towards the living room. "Where the chizz could she be?" Jade asks over her shoulder.

"She might be upstairs." Tori suggests coming up behind Jade and glaring at her. She was still mad at her for scaring her.

"It's worth a look." Jade states walking over to the stair that lead to the second floor. "Well you coming or not?" Jade asks stopping and waiting for Tori to follow her. Tori gives Jade a dirty look but follows her up the stairs.

'It's not like Jade doesn't know where she's going, as many times as she has been here.' Tori thinks as her and Jade make their way up the stairs.

As the two girls reach the top of the stairs they hear crying coming from the end of the hall. As they make their way down the hall, they see Caleigh bent over on her knees, her head in her hands. Her whole body shaking with sobs.

"Caleigh! What's wrong?" Tori asks pushing Jade out of her way and running over to Caleigh. Tori kneels down next to Caleigh gathering her in her arms. "Caleigh, what happened?" Tori asks cooing in her ear.

"I-i-it's s-stup-pid." Caleigh stutters crying so hard she can barely breathe.

"What's stupid?" Tori asks brushing Caleigh's hair out of her face.

"T-the f-f-family p-pictures. I-I've never h-had one." Caleigh says before crying even harder. If that was even possible.

At Caleigh's statement Tori loses all self-control and begins crying along with the poor, broken girl beside her. Jade makes her way over to the shattered girl, she can't help but feel empathy for. She sits down next to Caleigh and pulls the girl into her lap. She starts rocking the girl back-n-forth murmuring words of comfort into her ear. Caleigh merely wraps her arms around Jade's neck and continues weeping into Jade's shoulder. After what seemed like eternity, but was only ten minutes, Caleigh's crying slowed and her breathing became relaxed and peaceful.

"Um... Tori what do I do? Sh-she fell asleep." Jade asks trying like hell to not cry. Tori wipes her eyes and stands, breathing deeply to calm down.

"W-we can p-put her in my room." Tori suggests pointing to her bedroom.

"Right." Jade says holding Caleigh as you would a small child and trying to stand without dropping the girl or falling herself.

"H-here let me help." Tori offers taking Caleigh from Jade's arms, till Jade stands and then giving Caleigh back to her.

Jade caries Caleigh as if she only weighed a couple of pounds. She then gingerly puts Caleigh in Tori's bed, making sure not to wake her. Tori comes and puts a light blanket on the small girl. Looking at Jade with hopes that she would know what to do.

"We have to fix this... fix her." Jade whispers,never taking her eyes off of Caleigh. Jade then turns abruptly and leaves the room, walking towards the stairs. The next thing Tori hears is the front door slamming and a scream of pure and utter anguish.

Tori leaves Caleigh in her room, leaving the door open a fraction of an inch. She then makes her way down stairs, just as she reaches the bottom Jade opens the front door and walks in, slamming it behind her.

"Jade! Caleigh's sleeping. Remember?" Tori whisper yells. Going over to the goth by the door.

"Shit. Sorry, I forgot." Jade says, passing Tori and throwing herself on the nearest couch, face first. Tori goes over to the goth and sits by her head, patting it as she does. "It's a good thing I like you Vega." Jade mumbles into the couch cushions.

It was rare occasions like this that Jade showed her real self. Though if you asked her, she would stab you with her scissors so fast it would make your head spin, but she really liked Tori and counted her as one of her closes friends.

**A/N: Posted this early cause don't know if I will be able to on Wednesday. I'll be in a house with no internet and recovering from... something. If I get back home early and I have the next chapter written I might update again on Wednesday. (I just don't know.) Until then, Happy Reading. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm Back. Okay this chapter was really hard to write. It is very dark and mentions rape. If this bothers you DO NOT READ IT. I changed the rating for a reason. Also, this chapter and the next will be in Caleigh POV. Review, follow, and Happy Reading. **

Ch.8

Caleigh's POV

_I wake with a start when I hear someone hit the garbage cans in the driveway. No, he's home. I hear the motor die and the car door slam. Please let it be someone else. I hear him cussing at the trash cans for hitting his car. I knew it was an impossible wish. I hear the front door open with a bang and close with such force, it knocks pictures off the wall. I hear the glass table by the front door being smashed, as he throws it across the room in anger. Something I'll have to clean up tomorrow. I hear him climb up the stair and walk down the hall before stopping in front of my door. My bedroom door creaks open and I can already smell the alcohol on him. I stay still, maybe he will leave. It doesn't work, it never works. I hear him walk across the wooden floor in my room, stopping by my bed. I feel my bed shift under his weight. I hear the fabric of his shirt rustle as he moves his arm. He grabs my face roughly. The pressure of his grip bruising my jaw._

_"I know you're awake, Bitch. You might as well open your eyes." He slurs out. I do as he says. If I don't it will be worse. He leans down and I try not to gag, when I smell his breath. His grip still tight on my face. He gives me a smile that sends a shiver down my spine. The look is pure evil. One I have seen to many times before. I know this look, the first time I saw it was the night of my thirteenth birthday. So much pain, so much blood. That night he took something I can never get back._

_"Did daddy's little girl miss me?" He asks. I try nodding my head, yes, but his grip on my face is too tight. The next thing I feel is him hitting me. My cheek stings and I can feel it throbbing. He grabs my chin and pulls me up. I whimper as he does._

_"I said, did daddy's little girl miss me?" He hisses. I stumble out a clumsy yes and try nodding my head again, for good measure. A single tear falling down my face. He gives a throaty chuckle. He knows he won. The feeling bringing bile to my throat._

_"Good." he says standing. "But you were a bad girl for not waiting up for me, when you knew I wanted to continue where we left off last night." he says ripping my covers off of me and on to the floor. I try to beg, to plead, to appeal to his heart, but I just get hit again. He tells me to shut up as he hits me yet again. I do, if I don't it will be worse. He tears my shirt off. I try to struggle as he rips off my shorts, but it never works. He unbuckles his belt and pulls his pant down, before..._

"Caleigh! Caleigh! Wake up." I hear someone say to me. They are shaking me. NO, it's him. No, please God make it stop. I try to fight. I can't do it again. It's too much. I'm too sore. I'm too tired.

"Caleigh, it's okay it's just a bad dream." the voice screams, pulling me up and shaking me some more. "Caleigh open your eyes it's okay. You're safe." I do as the voice says. I always do as I'm told. I open my eyes and see Jade. It's a dream, it's all a dream. I start crying. They can never stop me from crying.

"Caleigh, it's okay. I'm here." Jade says hugging me to her chest. She's real. It's not a dream. She's here with me, hugging me. I cry even harder, hugging her back as if she might disappear.

"It's okay. It was just a nightmare." Jade coos, rocking me in her arms. Her embrace warm and safe.

A nightmare she calls it, reality to me. My so-called nightmare happens almost every day. My only relief is when he leaves for weeks at a time. Giving my body a chance to heal, till he comes back and it starts again. This has been my life since I've turned ten. The beating, the hitting, the cussing. The raping, it came later but it came. Jade and Tori will never know what happens behind closed doors. They will never know the emptiness, the loneliness, the torture to live one more day, the wish-fulness of death. And I will never tell them. They can never know. They knows too much as it is. I won't let them get hurt. Them or anyone of my friends. Not because of me, not because they tried to help, and not because they became my friends. He has already hurt enough people. I won't let him hurt the people I've come to know, to trust, to love. Not while there is a breath still in my body. Not when I can prevent it. And I will... Just not now.

"JADE." Tori yells, running into the room, to find me still crying in Jade's arms. "Is she okay?" she asks standing by the door.

"She will be. She just had a nightmare." Jade answers. She never lets me go as she answers Tori's question.

I almost wish I could die with her holding me. Tori walks over to the bed and sits next to me on the side Jade's not. She then wraps her arms around me from behind, resting her head on my back. We sit like this for what feels like an eternity of bliss for me. Two of the people I care about most in this world, holding me as I cry. Not asking me what the dream was about or why I acted so strange today. They just comfort me. I wonder how I have ever managed to cope without them? I guess I never really did cope, I buried it down deep, until now, in this moment, with my two best friends, it decided to all spill out.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I replaced the authors note with an actual chapter so read ch. 8 before this one. Okay this chapter is not very long, but it's something. Happy Reading.**

Ch.9

Caleigh's POV

"So, you want to talk about the dream?" Tori asks as we make our way down stairs. I had stopped crying finally and was hungry. I hadn't eaten all day and it was about four in the afternoon. Which means I had about a two-hour nap.

"Um...no. Not really." I stammer. I knew they would ask me sooner or later, I just wish it would have been later.

"You sure?" Tori asks. I could tell from her expression that she was deeply worried about me. But I just can't tell her. No matter how much I wish I could.

"So, what do you ladies want for dinner?" Jade asks once down stairs. "We can go out or we can order pizza."

"Pizza sounds good to me. What do you want Caleigh?" Tori asks me.

"I could eat some pizza." I say walking over to one of the couches and sitting down.

"Cool. I'll order." Jade says pulling out her pear phone and dialing the pizza delivery number.

"So, Caleigh. What movie do you want to watch as we wait for the pizza?" Tori asks me as she flings herself down on the opposite couch.

"Um...I don't know. What movies do you have?" I ask playing with my hair. It's one of my bad habits, when I'm nervous. Yes, I get nervous in these situation. One wrong answer at my house and you see stars, and I'm not talking the famous kind. So, when I get asked a question, even a simple one, I freak out a little.

"Oh. The movies are right over there." Tori says pointing to some book cases behind the TV.

I get up and walk over to the book cases. Wow, Tori's got a lot of movies. I start looking over them all when the front door opens and in walks two people, who I assume are Tori's parents. They seem shocked to see me in the house.

"Oh. Tori. I didn't know you had friends over." Tori's mom says.

"Yeah. Sorry." Tori says walking over to me. "Mom, dad. This is Caleigh. Caleigh these are my parents."

"Nice to meet you, Mr and Mrs Vega." I say softly. I have my head bowed so they can't see my face very well. My hair acting like a veil.

"Oh, so you're Caleigh. It's so nice to finally meet you. Tori has told us so much about you." Mrs Vega says walking over and giving me a hug. I flinch not only at the hug but at the words 'told us so much about you.'. How much had Tori told them? I started hyperventilating. This was not good. I had to get out of this house. I needed some place to think. I needed to get out, before I past-out.

"NO." I scream out, running out of Mrs Vega's arms and out the front door. Bumping into Mr Vega as I run out.

I stop just outside of the door and turn around. The look of surprise and shock evident on the older Vega's faces. Tori looks like she's about to cry and Jade who had heard me scream, was running toward me from the kitchen, scissors in her hands. The look on her face was one of murder. Not toward me, but my unnamed assailant. I stood there fumbling for words, trying to figure out a way to explain my actions to the older Vega's. But I couldn't find any. Not without giving them something I didn't want them to know. Giving up I let out a shaky sorry and run off. Leaving everyone puzzled as to why. I run till I come to a park and make my way over to a bench under a large willow tree. I sit down and enjoy the cool breeze floating through the air.

'How can I ever go back to that house now?' I think putting my head in my hands and crying. They can never stop me from crying.

**A/N: Don't expect me to update this real quick, cause I have had the worst case of writer's block ever. I'm surprised I got this done. Please review if you have not. I love to hear from you guys.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello my beautiful people. First, I want to say sorry, I have not updated sooner. My life is chaos. Second, If you are reading my other story 'New Blood' I hope to have a new chapter out soon. And last but least, Third, things 'bout to get real in this chapter. I might mess with your feels, so you've been warned. Happy Reading.**

Ch.10

"Jade, we have to find her. What if she hurts herself?" Tori says from the passenger seat in Jade's car.

"Tori calm down. We'll find her." Jade says looking over at the half Latina. "And beside she couldn't have gotten very far."

"I know. It's just we don't even know which way she went." Tori says panic in her voice.

"Tori please calm down." Jade says pulling the car over and putting it in park.

"Why you stop?" Tori asks looking at Jade. "Do you see Caleigh?" Tori asks looking around wildly.

"No." Jade says looking at Tori.

"Then, why did you stop?" Tori asks looking back at Jade.

Jade leans forward and stares into Tori's eyes before grabbing the back of her head and pulling her into a kiss. Tori's eyes go wide in shock, before she closes her eyes and start kissing Jade back. Jade smirk into the kiss as she feels Tori kiss her back.

"What was that for?" Tori asks as they break apart from the kiss.

"To calm you down." Jade smirks.

"But I thought you liked Caleigh?" Tori asks the goth sitting beside her. Jade lets out a hearty laugh.

"I do." Jade says laughing.

"But, you just kissed me." Tori says blushing. Jade smirks and starts driving again.

"That is correct." Jade says.

"But, why?" Tori asks.

"Cause you needed to calm down and it was either slap you or kiss you. And as much fun as it would be to slap you. I knew if I did I wouldn't hear the end of it. Which would be worse for me. So, I kissed you. You're welcome." Jade explains.

"Oh...but that still doesn't explain why you kissed me." Tori smirks looking over at the goth.

"Jesus Vega. Just drop it. It was a one time thing, that will NEVER happen again." Jade exclaims looking at Tori sceptically. "Now look for Caleigh." Jade demands.

"Bossy!" Tori whispers, as she looks out the window.

"WHAT did you just say!" Jade yells whipping her head to look at Tori.

"Nothing." Tori says quickly. "Maybe we should check the park that's in the opposite direction."

"Might as well." Jade says, turning the car around and heading towards the park.

As Jade and Tori got to the park, Jade slowed the car down so they could look better. They started circling the park, stopping when they would see someone, hoping it would be Caleigh. After ten minutes of this the girls were getting frustrated.

"Maybe we should get out and look for her. She could be in the middle of the park." Tori says looking over at Jade.

"Yeah, I think you're right." Jade says pulling the car into an empty parking spot and turning the engine off.

The two girls get out of the car and make their way into the nice sized park. For almost an hour the girls looked for Caleigh, but to no avail. The girls were becoming extremely worried. It had been almost two hours since Caleigh had run out of the Vega's house.

"Where the chizz could she be?" Jade asked. She was slowly losing her patients. She kept thinking over and over in her head 'Is she okay? Has she been hurt? Has some creepo taken her? Has she hurt herself?'

"I don't know. But there is still one place we haven't looked." Tori says tears streaming down her face. Where as Jade handled her emotions with anger and violence, Tori became sad and would cry.

"Well. Where?" Jade snaps at the half-Latina.

"The big Willow Tree." Tori says wiping the tears off her face. She's known Jade long enough to know she didn't mean to snap at her.

The two girls make their way to the large tree, Tori leading and Jade following. As they get closer to the tree, they see under it the outline of the bench with a person sitting at it. They were to far away to tell if it was Caleigh or even if it was a girl. They soon were right behind the person, but something was off. The person, a girl, was sitting on the bench at an odd angle and there was something dripping off the bench onto the ground. The girls eyes go wide when they realize what it is. It was blood and a lot of it. Jade runs around the bench to see who the nameless person is, a knot in her throat.

"CALEIGH! Please God no. CALEIGH!" Jade screams as she rounds the corner of the bench. She rushes to her and shakes her hoping let she is just sleeping, that it's someone elses blood.

"Vega, call an ambulance." Jade commands, not seeing that Tori was already on the phone.

Jade strokes her hand over Caleigh's face, tears falling down her face. Caleigh's skin was cold and clammy. Her lips were a dark blue and she looked like a ghost, in Jade's opinion, because she was so pale.

"VEGA." Jade snaps. "Did you hear me?"

"Jade they are on their way." Tori says calmly with her phone pressed to her ear.

"Well make them come faster." Jade sobs out, she was slowly losing control.

Jade takes off the black vest she was wearing and presses it to Caleigh's bloody wrist. She had to stop the bleeding. If she stopped the bleeding she thought every thing would be okay. Soon the paramedics arrive and usher Jade out-of-the-way. They quickly put Caleigh on a stretch and give her oxygen. They then load her into the ambulance, Jade on their heels. They try to prevent her from entering the ambulance, but Jade tells them she's Caleigh's sister and needed to go with them. As the paramedics are shutting the door Jade remembers Tori.

"Tori. Take my car and meet us at the hospital." Jade yells out as the doors shut. She hears a muffled okay and the ambulance takes off.

The world is pacing by Jade so fast, she doesn't realize they are at the hospital until the doors open and there are orderly on the other side. They help Jade out and then attend to Caleigh. Once inside doctors and nurses run to Caleigh in a hurry. The doctors start screaming orders and the nurses run around wildly. They roll Caleigh off through some double doors, Jade trying to follow until a nurse stops her and informs her that she would have to wait here. Jade try's to argue telling the nurse that she has to be with her friend, but the nurse says that this is what is best for Caleigh at this moment. The nurse takes Jade back to a small waiting area and begins asking Jade some questions.

"Okay, what is your friend's name?" the nurse asks Jade, a clipboard and pen in her hands.

"Caleigh Connors."

"Alright. And her age?" the nurse asks scribbling down the answer on her clipboard.

"Sixteen." Jade answer monotone.

The nurse then asked the name of Caleigh's parents and a phone number they could be reached at. Jade couldn't answer, she didn't know. Caleigh never would never talk about her parents and when the group would bring it up, she would change the subject. The nurse asked a few more questions, then left. Leaving Jade alone with her thoughts. As Jade thought more about it she didn't know much about Caleigh outside of school. She knows she moved here from Miami, her dad was a big shot lawyer, and she didn't think Caleigh's mom was in the picture, but she didn't know if she was dead or had just abandoned her family. But Jade did know what Caleigh was like at school. She was quiet, and kind, she had a good sense of humor and when she played, it was the most beautifully sad sound one could hear. It was of all of her emotions that she had ever experienced came out when she was playing. Now Jade or Tori or the rest of the gang might never hear her play again, or hear her laugh, or her soft sweet voice. Jade broke down crying at that. She finally realized she didn't just like Caleigh, she was in love with her, and now she might never be able to tell her.

**A/N: And cliff-hanger. Please review, you don't know how much they help me write. Thank you and rock on.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello my fine, nice people. If you actually are people. If you're not hello to you too. Okay, so we get to meet Caleigh's dad in this chapter. I don't know what you'll think, but he was creeping me out as I was writing this. Thank you as always for reviewing, following, and reading. And if you have already favorited this story, What is wrong with you? Just kidding. Thank you too. Happy Reading.**

Ch.11

Jade sat in the waiting room for what seemed like hours. Tori hadn't shown up yet and that was freaking Jade out even more. Jade kept bursting into tears every five minutes and then they would just stop. The nurse came by once telling her that they had gotten a hold of Caleigh's dad and he would be here as soon as he could. Jade scoffs at that thinking 'Yeah lady like he really cares.' Ten minutes later a pale and out of breath Tori runs into the small empty waiting room. She makes her way over to Jade and sits next to her catching her breath before speaking.

"How is she? Is she okay?" Tori asks.

"I...I don't know they won't tell me anything." Jade says starting to cry again.

"Oh Jade. It will be okay. She'll be fine." Tori says enveloping Jade in a hug. Jade leans into it burying her head in Tori's shoulder.

"How do you know? How do you know she'll be okay? Something must have made her slit her own wrist." Jade wails.

"Because Caleigh is strong. She'll make it through and WE will be there for her...every step of the way." Tori says rubbing her hand over the Goths back.

"Promise?" Jade asks leaning back and looking at Tori.

"I promise." Tori says. And Jade knew she meant it.

The girls go into a comfortable silence. Jade was no longer hugging Tori, but was resting her head on Tori's shoulder. Tori held Jade's hand and rested her head on top of Jades. The girls sat like this until and man in a suit came in. He looked very business like and the look on his face was one of distant, like he would rather be anywhere else but here. Upon seeing the two girls, he fixes his tie and walks over.

"Hello girls, I was wondering if you might tell me where the nurses station might be?" he asks very professional.

"It's over there." Tori says politely, pointing over to the direction to the nurses station.

"Thank you." the unknown man says, before walking off in the direction Tori pointed.

"You think that was Caleigh's dad?" Jade asks as the man leaves.

"I don't know." Tori says looking at Jade. "But he gives me the willies." Tori says shivering.

"Yeah, me too." Jade agrees.

A few minutes later the man comes back, upset, he's face is a deep red and you could see a vein pulsing in his neck. He fixes his tie again and sits down on a chair across from the girls. Once seated he gives the girls an unconvincing smile and looks at his wrist watch. Tori and Jade look over at each other, looks of confusion on their faces. There was plenty of empty seats in the small room, yet he chose to sit by them. Tori and Jade pretended he wasn't there and started talking.

"Okay, what is your biggest fear?" Tori asks the goth.

"Um. The world running out of coffee." Jade says, rolling her eyes at the half Latina.

"Really? That's your biggest fear?" Tori asks in disbelief.

"Yep. What's yours?" Jade asks chuckling at Tori's face.

"Oh. Uh. Well..." Tori starts looking away from Jade and staring at the floor.

"Come on Vega, I told you mine." Jade says bumping shoulders with Tori.

"Okay. Fine." Tori says. "I'm scared of the dark." Jade starts laughing so hard her sides start hurting.

"Really?" Jade asks, still laughing.

"Yes, Jade. I'm still afraid of the dark. Okay?" Tori says folding her arms over her chest and pouting. Jade begins to say something but gets cut off, by the unknown man.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to pry, but did you just say her name was Jade?" the man asks.

"Yes, she did." Jade answers, rudely. The act not going unnoticed by the man.

"I apologize. How rude of me. Let me introduces myself. My name is Landis Mason Connors." the man says gruffly, holding out his hand, for the girls to shake.

"You're Caleigh's dad?" Tori asks, shaking his hand with some hesitation.

"Yes and you're Jade. Am I correct?" Mr Connors asks Jade, smirking. Chills going through both girls. Mr Connors let's go of Tori's hand and faces Jade.

"Yes." Jade says smugly, a scowl on her face.

"My daughter has...mentioned you." Mr Connors says, showing his teeth as he smiles wider. The whole thing giving Jade a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Jade opens her mouth to talk, but is cut off by a nurse entering the room.

"Are all you here for Miss Connors?" the nurse asks, not sensing the tension in the room.

"Yes." Tori and Jade say at the same time, standing. Mr Connors gives the nurse a smile and nods his head yes.

"Are you the girl's father?" the nurse asks Mr Connors.

"Yes, I am." Mr Connors says walking over to the young nurse.

"Will you follow me please?" the nurse asks, giving him a strange look.

"What about us?" Tori asks, before the nurse leaves.

"You will be able to see your friend after her father has seen her." the nurse says to the girls.

"We better." Jade says, and with that the nurse and Mr Connors disappear around the corner and out of the room. Tori and Jade give looks of worry, before sitting back down and waiting again.

**A/N: So, this week I will be having a...well it's complicated, but I won't be able to write for awhile. So, don't expect a chapter real soon, after this one. Don't worry it's nothing serious. Until next time, Happy Reading.**


End file.
